A Lily by Any Other Name
by savya398
Summary: Odin punishes Loki by casting him out of Asgard into the body of a mortal, where he grows up and lives another life. The consequences of which come back to haunt Harry Potter as he starts going through the trials of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As if the discovery of other worlds and aliens weren't enough, Harry now has to face some unfortunate truths about his origins.
1. Prologue: Loki Learns a Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Harry Potter. Unfortunately.**

**Prologue: Loki Learns a Lesson**

Odin had had enough. His son's behavior was out of control. He was using his magic in ways that were simply unacceptable for a Prince of Asgard. Odin had put up with a lot of his pranks over the years but this was going too far. It was time for Loki to learn his lesson. Magic was not something one should not take advantage of.

Loki had taken to using his magic to take on a female form. He would then use that female form to seduce and beguile young Aesir men. Once he had them thoroughly enamored he would revert to his true form and cause the unfortunate young man all sorts of undue humiliation because of the cruel trick. Odin had several angry parents, lords and ladies of his court, storm his throne room to complain about the harmful trick that Loki had been playing. He'd spoken to Loki about using his magic for only necessary purposes but his youngest son did so often become bored and resort to mischief to alleviate that boredom.

Odin had given him several warnings on this matter yet Loki had not heeded them. Now it was time for Odin to take action. He called his youngest son to him to confront him on the matter. Harsh words were spoken between the pair and in the end Odin thought some time spent as a mortal would help put things in perspective for his son. So Odin cast Loki into the body of a stillborn baby girl so that he may live the life of a mortal _female_. It seemed a fitting punishment to Odin, after all it would perhaps teach his son that he shouldn't use the female form for his cruel tricks.

The young mortal couple rejoiced to discover that their daughter had survived. They never really questioned her bright green eyes, a color neither of them possessed, or her magical abilities. They simply loved her, and raised her to the best of their abilities.

* * *

Lily Evans grew up feeling different from others. Some vital, secret part of her just knew that she wasn't the same as other children or even her own family. She felt alone and distant from the rest of the world and as hard as she tried she could never quite shake the feeling. Something felt like it was missing but she couldn't quite figure it out. When she met the young Severus Snape and he told her all about magic she had believed joining the magical world would change things. It would give her a place that she would finally belong.

For years she avidly waited to start Hogwarts. When she did finally go it had been wonderful and exciting. And for a while the newness of it made her forget that strange feeling. Soon that feeling crept back in. Despite the magic that surrounded her she still felt vaguely out of place and disconnected from her own body. She didn't feel real. This life didn't feel real to her. But she did as she had done all her life; she shoved the feeling down into the darkest depths of her mind and tried to move on with her life. She did her best to be happy, and live a productive life as a muggleborn witch.

She worked hard in school. She made friends, loved her family despite the struggles with her older sister, and just had as much fun as she could. She started dating James Potter, fell in love with him, and eventually married him. It was the first time she had ever been in love, and she cherished his utter devotion to her and her alone. When Voldemort rose to power she joined the Order to help protect those that she had grown to care about. She loved her life, loved her friends, and the magical world she become a part of, and she would do anything to stop the one who threatened those she cared about. But then she discovered she was pregnant, and her world tilted on its access. It was the catalyst that changed her entire life.

The birth of her son was the single greatest thing that had ever happened to her. The first time she held her son was the first she could ever remember feeling truly at peace. The missing piece inside of her was suddenly filled. She cherished the child and knew in her heart that she would do anything for him. The discovery that Voldemort would be coming after her child filled her with an unimaginable terror. She and James did everything they could think of to try and protect their son.

But in the end it didn't matter. They were betrayed by someone they trusted, and Voldemort attacked. James lost his life for his wife and son, and Lily Potter nee Evans sacrificed her life for her beloved child. However, that was not the true end of Lily. It destroyed her body but the immortal soul trapped within mortal flesh was released the moment the Killing Curse had hit her. She was returned to her home and her true form.

Loki, Prince of Asgard was dazed and devastated when he woke up in his father's throne room. The return of his millennia of memories momentarily overpowering his memories as Lily Evans. But the urgent need to save his son quickly jumped to the forefront of his mind. Was he too late? Was his son already dead? Seeing how distressed his son was Odin quickly took action. He hadn't meant for his son to suffer so much in his new life and he certainly hadn't meant for him to have a child. He couldn't allow his son to suffer from such pain especially when the child didn't survive. Odin could not sense the child and wanted to save Loki the pain of losing his son. He did the only thing that he could think of. He locked away his son's memories of his time as Lily Evans.

When Loki next awoke his last memories were of Odin threatening to punish him. Odin informed him that his punishment was already over. Loki couldn't help but feel as if there was more to the story. He felt like something truly important was missing but he couldn't quite put his finger on what had actually happened. As the years passed he sometimes had strange dreams. Little did he know these dreams were memories and it would be years before he recovered them in their entirety. And when he did the world would pay for their treatment of his beloved son.

* * *

**So this is another idea I've had for a while. There are several stories with Loki being James Potter. But Loki is a shape shifter and I thought it would be just as plausible for him to be Lily Potter. However, I'm not sure how much time I will have to write this story since my main focus is still My Son the Wizard. Also I have a less clear view on where I would like this story to go so I really don't know how frequent the updates will be for this story. I also suppose it will depend on the response. If people think this is too overdone then I probably won't spend a lot of time on it. But if they're interested in reading more than just this short prologue than I will be glad to put more effort into it**

**PS - I apologize about the original title being the same as someone else's story. I honestly didn't realize and didn't mean to copy them. Sorry to whoever you are and obviously I've changed the title. Thank you to EveJHoang to pointing this out to me. Sorry!**

**Thank you for reading! I've gotten a lot of positive feedback so far so I'll really try and work on finishing the first chapter.**


	2. Cold and Miserable

**So I haven't actually seen Thor: The Dark World. But I have read a brief outline of the plot. I won't be following the plot of the movie closely but there might be spoilers in the following chapters. This is a warning if you don't want to know what happens at the end of the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cold and Miserable**

Harry Potter was angry. No, that word didn't really seem to describe the depth of emotion that Harry was experiencing at the moment. He was furious and upset, and feeling utterly betrayed. Why couldn't he ever seem to just catch a break? Why did his life have to be one big mistake after another? Couldn't his life ever just be normal?

He thought things had finally been turning around for him. His bad luck had seemed to be at an end. He should have known better. He'd had a pretty good summer. The Dursleys had barely bothered him thanks to the threat of his newly acquired godfather. Then of course there was that whole incident in America where aliens led by a Norse God attacked New York City. Suddenly, Harry wasn't the focus of the Dursley's wrath anymore. Vernon and Petunia were terrified of alien invasions, and were busy cursing out the Avengers freaks. Harry found the whole incident fascinating and wanted to learn more about the whole event. The wizarding world was taking it surprisingly well. Apparently the Unspeakables had always been aware of other worlds for a while now, and the wizard population in general had always known about Asgard and the Norse Gods. They had allied with one another back during the wars between the Frost Giants and Asgardians when some of the battles had taken place on Earth.

Harry had finally hit a growth spurt over the summer as well. Harry had been so pleased to come back to Hogwarts and discover that he was one of the tallest boys in his year now. Unfortunately, his hair was just as wild as it always was. He was fairly certain that nothing short of using a ridiculous amount of hair gel like Malfoy would tame his locks. He was also getting a more mature look. He lost what little baby fat he had possessed, and he started taking on more of his mother's facial characteristics. He still looked quite a bit like his dad but now he could see more his mother in his features as well, something Harry really appreciated.

The school year had even started out pretty well, if he ignored the little Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup. At least he'd gotten to leave the Dursleys earlier than expected, and gotten to see a professional Quidditch match for the first time in his life. He'd been upset about no Quidditch this year but he'd been looking forward to meeting the other schools and getting the chance to watch the tournament. The last thing he had wanted was to be a part of the bloody thing. He thought this would finally be the year he'd get to spend more time on his studies like he had always wanted. He loved magic, he wanted to learn as much as he could about it. Ever since he'd first found out that he was a wizard he'd soaked up as much knowledge as he could on the subject. Even if he didn't exactly like studying, not that it mattered since things were always getting in the way of his study time. He still managed to be one of the top students in his year. Magic just came naturally to Harry.

But it wasn't meant to be, and it was all that stupid Goblet of Fire's fault. He didn't know who put his name in the stupid thing but he was going to find out, and then they were going to pay. All of Hogwarts hated him now because they thought he was some attention seeking, arrogant sod. He didn't want fame or glory. He just wanted to have a normal, peaceful life for once. It seemed like that was asking too much for Harry Potter.

Harry was sitting on the bank of the Black Lake, glaring balefully at the dark water. He tossed stones into the water breaking the thin layers of ice that were forming on the sides of the lake. Being away from the halls of Hogwarts was the only chance he had for some peace and quiet. He was still miserable, though. Ever since his name had come out of the goblet he'd become the most hated person in Hogwarts. During the day he was subjected to all the whispering and cruel campaigns about him. Even the Hufflepuffs had joined in. Not to mention the horrible articles that Rita Skeeter had been writing about him making the entire wizarding world hate him. No one seemed to believe that he hadn't put his name in the goblet. Was he really such an arrogant, fame-seeking ass that people automatically assumed the worst about him? Hadn't he proven himself after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident? He had saved Ginny's life, he may not have actually slayed the basilisk but he had stopped a memory version of a teen Voldemort from taking over the school. So why did people still seem so ready to hate him?

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, making her way over to him. Hermione was trying to stay neutral in this feud between Ron and he. Although, it couldn't really be labeled much of a feud when it was Ron who had spurned his friendship. Ron of all people who had been his friend for three years now. He should have known the real Harry. If he was his true friend then he would have known better to think that Harry would go out of his way to find more danger in his life. Harry couldn't help but be a little resentful that Hermione wasn't completely siding with him in this matter. Couldn't she see Ron was wrong? Shouldn't she be trying harder to convince Ron that he was wrong so they could all go back to the way they were before?

To be honest, over the years, he had grown closer to Hermione than Ron anyway. Initially he and Ron had hit it off after the train ride and being sorted into the same house. The strange incident with the troll had been the catalyst to their friendship; although, why the rampaging mountain troll had decided to run the other way when Harry and Ron had gotten close was anyone's guess. At least Hermione had been safe. The three of them had become near inseparable from one another after that.

Overtime Harry had naturally started gravitating towards the intelligent girl. She could be bossy at times, and it did annoy him. For the most part, though, she was very helpful when he wanted to research obscure spells or potions. Harry himself wasn't all that interested in spending copious amounts of time in the library unless the mood happened to strike him, and he needed to research a topic he had become interested in. There were times that he needed to get away from his research and seek more practical pursuits. He liked playing with magic and exploring new avenues while Hermione was a strictly by the books type of person. That was where Ron had come in to the friendship; they both enjoyed joking around and playing Quidditch. But if this was how Ron was going to react than maybe it was just good to say good riddance. If only it was that easy. Ron had been his first friend and he was finding it hard to get over the betrayal.

"Hullo, Hermione," he greeted softly, turning back around to throw another stone. He was vaguely impressed by how many times it skipped across the water before finally sinking.

"Harry, what are you doing out here? It's freezing and you're not wearing your cloak," she chided as she moved to sit down next to him. She was wrapped up tightly in her own cloak, and shivering. It was only a few days into November but Scotland winters started early, and they were brutally cold.

"Sorry, mum. I won't forget again," he teased. To be honest he hadn't really even noticed the cold. He'd just been so angry about Malfoy's new pins and the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony that he'd had to get away from the school before he did something stupid. Malfoy, Snape, and Rita Skeeter had all come together to make his day even more horrible than the previous ones he'd endured since his name came out of the goblet. He hadn't thought about things like a coat as he made his escape to the lake.

"I'm sorry about what happened today. Malfoy is a prat. I've told Professor McGonagall about the badges. She said she would take care of them. She'll probably give Malfoy detention." Hermione always seemed so certain that adults would take care of everything. But Harry knew better. He'd had a lifetime of adults never living up to his expectations to know that he could only depend on himself.

"If she can prove that it was him," was all that Harry said out loud.

"I'm sure that she will," she replied confidently.

"And Ron? How long is it going to take before he realizes I never put my name in the Goblet?" Harry questioned.

"He's just upset and you know he has a hard time thinking rationally when he's upset."

"But he's my friend, Hermione, he should know me better than that. He should be on my side, not mocking me like the rest of the school. As if I'm not having a hard enough time as it is, I have to fight with my own best friend too." Harry's earlier anger was rising to the forefront of his mind.

"He just needs time. He cares about you and it's just his own anger that's getting in the way of him seeing the truth. You'll see, Ron will come around once his temper's cooled a bit," Hermione tried to soothe.

"I shouldn't have to wait, Hermione! I'm the one who was wronged here but no one seems to be able to remember that. Or they just don't believe me. How hard is it to believe that I didn't want to be part of the tournament? I don't want to be famous period." Harry got up to pace. He felt warm and had the sudden, irrational desire to jump into the ice-cold lake as an attempt to cool down.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something more that I could do. You don't deserve this. This is all going to blow over before you know it. You'll see." She reached out and grabbed his hand. As soon as she made contact she instantly pulled away with a soft yelp. The surprisingly hot sting of her skin against Harry's caused him to jerk away as well.

"Harry, you're freezing," she gasped. "Let's get you inside and warmed up. Maybe we can get Dobby to bring us some hot chocolate, and we can start looking through some new spells for the First Task. We don't know what it is yet so we should be prepared for anything."

"I'll meet you there in just a bit," Harry told her absently. She didn't seem convinced so he shot her a bright grin. She sighed and reluctantly started to make her way back up the path towards the castle.

He stayed behind. There was something that he needed to check. Harry didn't feel the slightest bit cold but according to Hermione he was freezing. Not to mention that the heat of Hermione's hand actually stung him. What was going on? Was he really just so cold that he'd gone directly into feeling numb, and any measure of warmth shocked his nerves? No, he didn't think so. It wasn't that cold out, and he felt completely normal.

Harry looked down to examine his hand, and was unable to believe what he saw. He took note of the fact that his skin had a distinct pale blue tint to it. He frowned this couldn't really be possible could it? Not really sure why he was doing it but doing it anyway he walked over to the lake. Before he could think better of it he stuck his hand into the icy water. He knew the water should have felt cold but it felt no different than sticking his hands in the sink under some warm water. He watched in shock as his skin turned a darker blue. The dark slate blue color continued to crawl up his arm.

Harry yanked his hand back out of the lake. The color quickly began to fade as soon he pulled his hand free. Harry wrote it off as being a trick of the light. He had more important things to worry about. He had a school to prove wrong, and a tournament to win. He may not have wanted to be a part of it but he was going to show everyone that he was more than capable of surviving and beating it. Harry was going to show the wizarding world just what he was capable of. He was tired of people always assuming the worst about him. He was determined to stop worrying about what everyone thought of him and feeling sorry for himself. Of course that was easier said than done.

Harry started making his way back up to the castle.

/

* * *

/

Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief and Magic, Enemy Number One of Earth, the Avengers, and SHIELD watched dispassionately as his once brother swept from the throne room. He had to admit he was pleased to discover that his brother had kept his promise to his supposedly dying self. Perhaps Thor did care about him after all. He would think more on their relationship once he'd dealt with a matter that had been overdue for quite some time now.

He whirled around and made his way to the chamber where he was keeping his sleeping father. Loki had locked him away to assure that he stayed unaware of the proceedings. Loki sat beside the sleeping god, glaring at the man he once revered as his father. He was so tempted to strangle the man where he slept for all the pain and misery he had caused him. A painless death was too good for him. Loki wanted him to suffer, he wanted him to know who was the one to bring about his death, and he wanted him to know why.

It all started when Odin had punished him for his little tricks. Loki had only been seeking vengeance against the ones who had tormented him. It seemed a fitting punishment to him for the men who so mocked him for using magic, for being too thin, too cowardly. He had enjoyed toying with their emotions, and absolutely relished the looks of shock on their faces when they realized who he truly was. He had so enjoyed making them look like fools. It was their own faults for thinking being a magic user made him weak. In the future they would know better than to bother him. They would know to not cross Loki because he would cause them twice the pain and discomfort.

Odin had sent him into the body of a mortal female infant. He'd grown up as Lily Evans. He'd gotten married, had a child, and was murdered. Odin had taken away all of those memories. They had been such happy memories. Loki had loved his life as Lily. It was the first time he could ever remember being truly happy. His childhood on Asgard was constantly filled with being compared to Thor, and with being mocked by his peers. What was even worse was the loss of his memories had kept him from going after his child, and protecting him from Voldemort. For the past thirteen years he had been blindly going through life not even remembering his own son. Was his child still even alive?

He needed answers and he would get them from Odin. Loki knew he would only be able to hold the All-Father for a short time. He was determined to get his answers. Using a tendril a power he awakened the King of Asgard. The god's one eye snapped open.

"My son," Odin breathed still a bit disoriented from the forced slumber.

"No, I'm afraid not. I think we both know I wasn't ever truly your son." Loki was angry that Odin would try and appeal to him now.

"Loki—"

"No, you will not speak. It is your time to listen to me. They call me Liesmith yet you and I both know you are a far better weaver of false-truths than I could ever be."

Odin stared up at Loki looking disgruntled. Loki could feel the surge of power from the All-Father, and he knew that he only had a little time left.

"I remember everything. Thanks to combination of that vile Midgardian beast's thrashing and the power of the Chitauri staff. Together they helped unlock certain memories that you have kept hidden from me these past thirteen years. I remember being Lily. I remember my husband, my child. You kept me from going after him, from saving him from that wretched mortal magic user," Loki hissed into Odin's face.

"No, Loki, the child was already dead by the time you returned to Asgard. I erased your memories to spare you the grief of losing a child," Odin pleaded.

"It was not your choice to make!" Loki leapt to his feet, glaring down at Odin. Inside he was devastated. He rationally understood that it was more than likely that his son was dead. To have Odin admit to his child's death was another matter entirely. It crushed him and he wanted to destroy the world to express his rage.

"It has been made, there is no changing it," Odin said firmly.

"I know, and you will pay the price for it. Goodbye Odin, the next time you see me will be the day you draw your last breath," Loki swore.

With that he turned and left. Frigga had been the only one who had treated him as an equal to Thor. Now Frigga was gone. There was nothing left him for on Asgard. Odin would suffer for keeping the truth for him. Asgard would suffer for following a king such as Odin. His James was dead, his beloved son was likewise gone. There was nothing left for him period. He had nothing to lose, nothing but his desire for revenge against those who had caused the deaths of those he loved. He would hunt down every last Death Eater and he would destroy them. Then he would lay waste to Midgard and then to Asgard. His original plans to rule the world were no longer important, now he just wanted to watch it burn.

Using the magic that was only known to him, he slipped past Heimdall and to enter Midgard. He made his way to the place where his mortal body had fallen. Godric's Hallow was just he remembered as he walked down the street. He changed his outfit in to that of the coat and scarf he wore in Germany as he approached the home where he and James had spent their married years. The house itself was cloaked in a concealing spell to hide it from prying eyes of mortals. There was a monument of some sort in front of the house but he didn't stop to read it, he was too focused on the house in front of him. It had been preserved just the way it had been the night of the attack. Loki slowly approached the house. He was a god, he shouldn't be feeling so frightened of an abandoned house. Yet, he was. He was terrified of entering the decrepit place. To see a place he had been so happy in so destroyed.

Loki pushed open the front door, and stepped inside. The living room was dark. Things were overturned and dust coated everything. Loki felt a pang. The memories, so recently returned, were fresh in his mind. It seemed like only yesterday that he had been here. He could practically still see James playing with Harry on the rug while he was making dinner. The sounds of their laughter rang in his ears. Now they were gone. During his life as Lily he had always felt dissatisfied, like something important was missing. It was in Godric's Hallow that had he had truly come to love and accept his life on Midgard. It was a place he had welcomed and loved. Now it was all gone. Nothing but a pile of rubble and lost dreams.

Loki continued through the house. He made his way up the stairs and slowly made his way towards the nursery. At the threshold, he paused. The once warm, and bright nursery was utterly destroyed, even more so than the rest of the house so far. The roof had been blown off and pieces were scattered across the floor. Loki swallowed convulsively as he approached the crib. He had lost his mortal life here in an attempt to save his child. If only he had remembered who he truly was sooner. If only he could have stopped Voldemort sooner. Tears filled his eyes as he reached the crib. He braced himself as he looked down into the empty crib. He was painfully reminded of all the times he had looked down into that very same crib and was joyfully met with a smiling little face and bright emerald green eyes so similar to his own.

Harry had been the light of his life. His treasured child. The first child he'd gotten the chance to keep and nurture. If only for a short time. Loki loved all his children but because they were so often seen as monsters Odin had forced him to give them up. He'd been young and still clung to Odin's approval and so he had agreed. But he comforted himself with this separation by knowing that at least they were still alive. If Odin had not sent them away it was very possible that some noble Asgardian fool would decide to slay one of his children to earn fame and glory. Loki wished he could take it back. He wished that he had fought more for his children. Perhaps if he had three of his sons wouldn't be lost to him and the other wouldn't have died. He remembered rocking Harry to sleep at night, cuddling him close, and telling him stories. He hadn't gotten those experiences with his other sons and that made his death all the more painful.

A worn stuffed stag caught Loki's attention. It sat in the crib, abandoned like Loki himself. He remembered James coming home with the stuffed toy one night. He'd been thrilled to find a stuffed version of his animagus form. Harry had loved it and insisted on having it with him before he would settle down to sleep at night. Loki snatched it up, and pulled it tightly to him wishing that it still held the faint scent of his child. He held it close for a moment allowing himself a moment of grief. He tucked the toy safely into his jacket, and swept from the house. He was unable to remain in the house any longer. There were too many memories in the house, and those pleasant memories were overridden by the horrible tragedy that occurred.

Once he had left the house he noticed the cemetery that was close by. With a feeling of dread he made his way towards its. He didn't want to go inside but he knew that he had to. He easily found his way to the Potters and before long he was standing in front of his own grave. He disregarded his own name and looked at James's. For a moment he allowed the rush of memories of the mischievous and arrogant man to flood him. He had tried so hard to win his affections. No matter how often he had spurned him James had just come back to try twice as hard. The boy had tried serenading him and giving him gifts, and in a general made an absolute fool of himself all in an attempt to gain Loki's attention.

But what was even more James had been willing to listen to him and had actually cared about what he had to say. The two of them could talk about anything. In the end the man had been willing to change and mature for him. They'd grown so close. His kind and playful nature along with his utter devotion assured Loki's love in turn. No one had ever cared for him like that before. No one had ever truly loved Loki. But the question was would James have loved him if he had known the truth? Would he have sacrificed himself for Loki as he done for Lily? For Loki there was no distinction between his two selves but would James have felt the same knowing his wife was really a Norse _God_?

Loki shook off the morose thoughts. There was no use speculating over what could have been. He created a bouquet of flowers and placed them on the graves. He then drudged up the courage to look at the graves beside James's. Quickly he realized that neither one belonged to Harry. He looked around the immediate area searching for the stone marking his child's grave but he couldn't see it anywhere.

"Are you looking for something, dear?"

Loki turned to see a familiar old woman standing in front of him.

"Bathilda," Loki breathed in surprise.

"Do I know you, dear?" she frowned looking him over closely.

"I was a friend of the Potters. They've told me about you," he quickly amended.

"Oh, you do look familiar. Something about the eyes," she murmured, still looking him over closely.

"Pardon me, I've been out of town for a while and I've come to pay my respects to the Potters. However, I can't seem to find the Potter's son's headstone. Could you point me in the right direction?" Loki requested, laying on the charm as thickly as possible.

Balthilda gave a dry chuckle. "You really must have been out of town, my boy, if you don't know about what happened to little Harry Potter."

"What do you mean by that?" Loki demanded sharply before he could catch himself.

Balthilda gave him a stern glare. "My apologies ma'am. Could you please elaborate on your meaning a bit?"

Her look was still stern but she gave one short nod before continuing. "When He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named attacked that Halloween night he killed James first who was trying to hold him off to buy time for Lily and Harry to get away. Lily ran to the nursery and it was there she sacrificed her life for little Harry. With Lily dead there was no one to stop He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named from doing what he did next. However, it was the last thing that he ever did. He cast the Killing Curse on the boy but it didn't kill him. It ricocheted off of Harry and hit You-Know-Who, destroying him completely. The only thing that happened to little Harry was he got a scar in the shape of lightning bolt on his forehead."

Loki stared at her, his heart was racing and he could scarcely believe her words.

"No one quite knows how it happened but the boy was hailed as a hero afterwards. The entire wizarding world rejoiced. A child was the one to finally rid us of that madman. The rumor is that Lily's sacrifice saved the boy. Or at least that's what some believe since the truth is still a mystery," Bathilda commented.

"Harry's alive," he whispered to himself.

"Yes," Bathilda nodded firmly.

"Where is he? Please you must tell me," Loki said barely restraining himself from grabbing up the old woman and shaking her.

"Why, he's at Hogwarts of course. In his fourth year now. They're having the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year, you know. There are all sorts of things in the paper about it. There was a big uproar what with young Mr. Potter being the fourth champion and all," Bathilda seemed more than happy to continue gossiping to him.

Loki wracked his memories as Lily. He vaguely remembered reading something about the dangerous tournament. But he could have sworn that champions had to at least be of age to compete, and that there were only three champions. It had to be the reason for the controversy of his competing. But it hardly mattered, that was something that he could worry over later. His son was alive! And more importantly he knew exactly where to find him. It worried him a bit over how Harry had survived the Killing Curse. There was a certain amount of magic to love and sacrifice. But he didn't think it would have been capable of stopping the curse. Loki was a very knowledgeable expert on most areas of magic and he had been certain that Harry wouldn't have been able to survive the Killing Curse if it had been directed towards him due to his mortal body.

Unless, of course, Harry wasn't a mortal. The mortal magic of the Killing Curse wasn't enough to strike down an immortal Asgardian as was evident in Loki's own survival. Loki hadn't thought for a moment that Harry could have been immortal. After all Harry had been born from Loki's mortal body through a union with a mortal wizard. But the more Loki thought about the more plausible it seemed. Perhaps Harry hadn't been born of his mortal body after all. The body that Loki had inhabited had been restored from death by the All-Father's power and then filled with Loki's own essence. The mortal body must have been altered by this change and Harry must have inherited more of Loki's immortal blood than he had previously believed.

But Loki wasn't an Aesir like he had always believed himself to be. He was a Jotun, a runt yes with incredible magical gifts, but a Jotun nonetheless. No matter how much he wished it were otherwise. Harry could have easily inherited more of Loki's power and blood through the constant connection they had shared while Loki had carried Harry. How much had his cursed blood affected Harry? He needed to find out. At least now he knew where to find his son.

Feeling hope and anticipation he set off to be reunited with his youngest son.

* * *

**So here's the first official chapter. Thanks to anyone who favorited, followed or reviewed!**


	3. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 2: Fire and Ice**

The day of the first task fell upon a brisk but sunny morning. Harry was feeling fairly confident about his ability to complete the task especially after Hagrid had let it slip just what the task was. Harry had really beaten himself up over it but eventually he had decided to tell Cedric about the dragons. All of the other champions knew about them, and Harry really didn't think the competition would be fair if one of the contestants didn't know. Besides if he was going to win he wanted everyone to be starting out on the same, equal playing field.

Breakfast was a tense event. More than half of the school still hated him, and Ron still refused to even glance his way. Their relationship only seemed to be worse after their confrontation in the common room the other night when he'd been fire-calling Sirius. Hermione was sitting by him at least. It was nice to have some form of support for the upcoming trial he was about to face. She'd been really supportive, and the two of them had spent a lot of time in the library together working out a plan of action for when he faced the dragon. She'd helped him to learn a spell that would hopefully help him have some advantage while moving around the dragon.

All too soon the morning was over, and it was time for Harry to make his way down to the tent. The four champions were supposed to meet there before the start of the first task to go over just what was expected of them. Of course that was also supposed to be the first time they found out about the dragons. But since this competition seemed to be more about who could be the best cheater all of them were already aware of the dragons. McGonagall was the one to come and collect him. If Harry didn't know any better he would have said that she looked worried.

Ludo Bagman greeted him in a bright and cheerful manner that Harry really didn't appreciate. The other champions seemed far too distracted to do anything but glance in his direction. They were all a bit nervous about the upcoming task. Fleur Delacour was pale while Viktor Krum's face set in a permanent scowl, which took to believe meant that he was nervous too. Cedric was pacing around the tent nonstop. Facing a dragon in front of an audience was definitely not something they were all looking forward to. It did make Harry feel a bit better to see these older and more experienced wizards and witch so nervous. It gave him the confidence that this was a task that was just as difficult for them as it was for him.

Bagman produced a bag that contained the dragons they would be going against, and the order in which they would be going. Harry of course received the vicious Hungarian Horntail and would be going last. Bagman pulled Harry aside to ask him if he was prepared to face the dragon. Harry felt singled out and annoyed that the man would do that to him. He already felt different enough from the other champions he didn't need Bagman's sympathy.

Cedric went out first and Harry listened to Bagman's commentary about his performance. As he was waiting a man approached him. He was tall and wore elaborate black robes with gold trim. His long jet-black hair was slicked back behind his skull. He had a sharp, hungry look about him, and his emerald green eyes were staring at Harry intently. It made Harry vaguely uncomfortable and he had to look away from the man's intense gaze. Harry decided that he must work with the Ministry as part of the Tournament committee it was the only explanation for why he was in the champion's tent. He did look vaguely familiar. It must have been when he had met the other people working on the tournament. The man's intense stare was a little unnerving, and led Harry to believe that he was someone with an obsessive interest in the Boy-Who-Lived. It was really quite distracting when Harry was trying to listen to the other champions and plan out just how he was going to use his broom to get that golden egg.

"Er, hullo," Harry finally blurted out when the staring got to be too much.

The man chuckled, and gave an embarrassed half smile. "Forgive me. It's simply that I did not expect you to look so much like your father and mother."

That caught Harry's attention. Everyone said Harry looked like his dad. This was the first person to comment that he looked like both of them. He also said it with a bit of familiarity as if he had personally known them.

"Did you know them? My parents? Did you go to school with one another?" Harry questioned eagerly, giving the man his full attention and nearly forgetting all about the task with the chance to learn more about his parents.

"I did. Wonderful people. I knew them both quite well, actually," agreed the man.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been away for a little while and I've just come back to England. I heard about the tournament and that you were participating in it. I thought that I would stop by to watch. Are you prepared to face the dragon?" the man asked looking concerned.

"I think so. But I guess we'll find out huh?" Harry grinned at him.

The man smiled back. "You looked very much like your father just then."

"Yeah?" Harry grinned wider.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting it," the man was smiling but there was a deep sorrow in his eyes. Harry decided that he and his dad must have been pretty good friends.

Harry wanted to ask the man more questions about just how well he new his dad but just then Bagman announced him.

"Well, I have to go fight a dragon right now but maybe the two of us could talk another time? Maybe after the tournament?" Harry asked hopefully. "We can meet back here after the task."

"I would love to," the man nodded quickly, seeming to be just as eager.

"Great! Well, I'll see you after then," Harry told him enthusiastically.

As he stepped out of the tent he pushed the man from his mind. He needed to focus on the task. He needed to do well especially with a man who knew his parents watching him. He didn't want to fail in front of him if the two of them were going to talk about his parents afterwards. He wanted to make his parents proud.

Setting his shoulders back he stood up tall and firm. His heart was racing but he was determined not to show an ounce of fear. The crowd applauded as he stepped into the arena. The cheers weren't as loud as it had been for the other champions but he supposed it was better than being heckled. As he walked further into the arena the crowd soon became the last thing on his mind. The Hungarian Horntail was much larger out of its cage, and a lot angrier. Harry could only gape at the massive fire-breathing beast in front of him. He was momentarily stunned. He couldn't move or speak he was so intimidated as he stared into its vicious yellow eyes.

The burst of flames that suddenly shot from the Horntail's mouth forced Harry into action. He ducked behind one of the many rocks that littered the terrain of the arena before the blast could hit him. Harry focused on breathing and regrouping himself. He had to stick to his plan. Hermione and Mad-Eye had told him to stick to his strengths, and one of his strengths was flying. He just hoped that the spell would work for him. As he prepared himself his eye caught that of the dark haired man from earlier. The man wore a worried expression but it disappeared when he noticed Harry's gaze. The man flashed him a quick encouraging smile. Harry smiled back, feeling more confident in his abilities.

"_Accio _Firebolt," Harry commanded firmly.

He waited anxiously, praying that the spell would work. It wasn't long before heard the whistling sound of his broom soaring towards him. With his fast reflexes he was able to catch the broom and mount it in a matter of seconds. The crowd cheered as he soared through the arena. Having the broom allowed him to maneuver much more quickly around the dragon. He twirled and looped around the dragon. His goal was to try and aggravate it enough for it to give up its protective stance around the egg. Once the dragon had distanced itself somewhat he was planning on swooping down and snatching the egg from its place.

However he got too close without being careful and he accidentally put himself in the direct line of fire. He didn't have time to swerve.

"_Glasius,_" Harry cried aiming the spell towards the oncoming fire. It was a spell that they had learned just last year. Harry was surprisingly good at the spell in fact he had caused the entire room to ice over on his first attempt without really even trying.

Fire and ice met in mid air with a force that sent a shockwave through the arena. The ice continued to pour from his wand with an alarming amount of power. Harry glanced down at his wand to see that his hands were turning that same slate blue color they had the other night. Harry almost lost his grip on the spell when he saw it. He managed to hold on to it though and tried his best to ignore the fact that color was spreading up his arms. If he dropped the spell now he would be severely burned. Harry knew that he just had to outlast the dragon. Eventually it would have to stop to take a breath, and Harry felt like he could hold up this ice spell for eternity if he really had to.

The dragon suddenly ran out of breath and the full force of the spell struck the dragon. It iced over the dragon's muzzle but didn't cover its whole head. Harry took that opportunity to fly over and snatch up the golden egg. He was able to dart away just in time before the dragon was able to melt off the layer of ice that had formed on its face.

"Harry Potter has gotten his golden egg! He has completed the first task in the shortest amount of time yet! And look at the power behind that ice spell! Not to mention his incredible flying skills. Let's hope that the judges recognize his daring skills!" Bagman cheered.

Harry quickly left the arena. He wanted to make his way back to the tent. He wanted to speak with his parent's friend. He made his way back to the tent but was stopped by Hermione.

"Thank Merlin you're all right. You did a wonderful job Harry," she said giving him a quick tight hug.

"Yeah, great job, mate. Thought you were a goner for a minute there with all that fire."

Harry looked up to see Ron standing awkwardly behind Hermione. He looked very repentant. Harry glared at him.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry okay? I was an idiot. There's no way you'd be crazy enough to put your name in that goblet with how dangerous this whole thing is. I reckon someone must have put your name in to try and kill you," Ron continued.

"Well, I'm glad you finally realized that. It's too bad that it only took me nearly dying for you to figure that out," Harry wasn't going to forgive him so easily. Even if it was a relief to have Ron back on his side again.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Harry," Ron looked remorseful.

"Just give me some time to work things out and prove to me that you really mean it because I won't give you another chance if you turn on me again," Harry said in a somewhat softer tone. He was kicking himself but his ability to remain mad at his friends was practically nonexistence. It was no doubt a trait he'd earned from growing up without friends.

Ron nodded looking a bit more hopeful.

Hermione grinned at the two of them looking extraordinarily pleased that the two of them had semi made up with one another.

Ron wanted to talk more and Harry was willing to so that he could learn more about the other champions' tactics but he really wanted to speak with his parent's friend first. They had promised to meet back up in the tent to his disappointment he wasn't there. The other champions were there, however. They congratulated one another, and listened as the scores were given out. Crouch gave him a nine. Dumbledore gave him a nine. Maxine gave him an eight. Karkaroff gave him a four. And Bagman gave him a ten. Harry was pleased to discover that this put him in a tie for first place with Krum. However, this excitement was tempered by the fact that he had just witnessed his hands turning blue again. There seemed to be some correlation between the cold and his hands turning blue. The situation seemed to be more serious than he initially believed. He needed to find out what was going on.

Harry wanted to go in search of his parent's friend but the arena was swamped with people. Harry hadn't even been able to catch the man's name, which he was really kicking himself for. People swarmed him to congratulate him. It was nice to have the support of Hogwarts. Everyone but the Slytherins had cheered for him once they had realized just how dangerous facing the dragons was. Harry couldn't help but feel a little angry, though. It was hurtful that it took him surviving a death-defying stunt before they realized that just maybe he didn't willingly sign up for this.

Harry and Ron did go for a little walk to have a chat about the other champions' skills. Harry wasn't quite ready to go back to the way things had been before. His easy betrayal still stung, and it would be a while before he trusted him again. Rita Skeeter tried to get an interview with Harry but he quickly brushed her off. After their talk Harry allowed the rush of well-wishers to lead him back up to the castle for the feast. It was a bit disheartening to see how quickly the tides of the public opinion could change. He just tried to enjoy the entire thing. At least he wasn't the most hated person in school any longer.

Harry would have enjoyed his winning more if his parent's friend had stuck around, and if his hands weren't turning blue when he got cold. But all in all it was a nice victory. It felt nice to prove everyone who thought he was a scared little boy just looking for attention wrong, and that he was capable of taking care of himself. It was all ruined by his turning blue. He needed to figure out just what was wrong with him. He also couldn't but be worried that someone might have seen him. But he was reassured when not a single person mentioned it. This was something he would need to work out on his own.

Harry had to wait for a couple of days until he had a chance to be alone. After winning the first task it seemed that a lot of people wanted to apologize to him for their treatment of him. It was all very hypocritical of them but Harry was getting used to the general public's constantly changing opinion of him. Not to mention Ron seemed determined to earn his trust back. Surprisingly he hadn't been too persistent but he hadn't left his side since the first task. It was nice to have him back at his side. He was a huge help with all those who were still being antagonistic to him, like Malfoy. Unfortunately, Ron's being glued to his side waylaid his chance to experiment on his turning blue. After a few days he managed to slip away with the excuse that he needed to try to solve the riddle of the egg for the second task. The piercing shriek the egg produced was rather puzzling, not to mention painful to his ears.

He headed to the third floor bathroom for some privacy. Once there Harry started filling the tub with ice-cold water. To ensure that it was as cold as possible he sent a quick _glasius_ at the water. Deciding that he was crazy for doing this but doing it anyway he stripped down to a pair of old shorts and waded into the water. He had braced himself for the cold sting of the water but to his surprise it felt no different than stepping into a lukewarm bath. There were ice chunks floating in the water. He should have been freezing.

Once he was completely submerged, Harry looked down at his body. He watched in fascination as his skin started turning blue. It happened much more quickly than the previous times. It spread out to cover his entire body, and this time he watched as these strange raised markings appeared along with the change in skin color. They almost looked like smooth brands on his skin. With a detached fascination he traced the strangely beautiful patterns on his skin. His whole body was blue now, and Harry didn't really know what to do about it. His whole body musculature seemed to have rearranged as well, and his movements, the way his muscles stretched and flexed, felt different as he shifted in the water. This was proof of something he wasn't quite sure he was ready to face.

He turned to step out of the water needing to get away from whatever was happening to him. He grabbed his towel where it rested on his bag but he stopped with his hand on the towel. He had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he was completely frozen by what he saw. His entire face was blue. The brand like marks wove over his face as well. His green eyes seemed to glow eerily bright out of his now blue face framed by his messy jet-black hair. Harry stumbled back, trying to get away from his own startling appearance. He ended up falling back into the water pulling his towel and bag in with him. The egg that had been in his bag must have opened because while beneath the water he heard music playing.

Harry latched on to the chance to distract himself and listen to the egg's song. He was able to infer that it was something about the merpeople in the lake stealing something of his, and he would need to get it back within an hour. At least he had one problem solved. Now he would just need to figure why he was turning blue. It was obvious that he was some sort of magical creature. He just didn't recognize which one. His knowledge of the subject was vague at best. Magical creatures weren't his strong suit after all he'd only recently been aware that Veela existed and could have children with wizards. The real question was why he was turning into this creature. It couldn't have just sprung up from nowhere. It had to have come from somewhere. The question was where?

He climbed out of the water and waited for his skin to turn back to normal. He waited. And waited. And waited some more. He was beginning to get nervous that he wasn't going to turn back to his normal color when the door burst open.

"Harry!"

Harry whipped around to see Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway. Whatever they had come to tell him was forgotten in the face of his altered appearance. Their shocked expressions said it all.

"I can explain," Harry gasped, his mind scrambling for a credible explanation for why he looked.

"Harry?" Hermione's hand covered her mouth and she looked worried.

"It's me," Harry assured them quietly.

"Did the egg do that to you?" Ron questioned quizzically, looking from the egg to Harry's blue self.

"No," Harry said softly.

"A spell gone wrong?" Ron persisted.

"No," Harry said again.

"I don't understand," Ron scratched his head looking more confused than scared.

"Harry, you look— you look like a…" Hermione's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Like a what?" Harry demanded.

"A Frost Giant," Hermione replied tentatively.

"A Frost Giant?" Harry frowned. He'd obviously heard about them especially with all the new interest in all things otherworldly. But he hadn't seen a picture of them yet.

"I mean you're smaller but the color, the markings, and the physical structure are the same as the pictures. I've studied them quite a bit along with various other beings since the attack on New York City led by Loki. I've wanted to learn more about Asgard and the other realms. It really is quite fascinating. The Frost Giants or Jotuns as they are called are the natives of the world Jotunheim. It is a world made entirely of ice."

"And I'm only turning blue when I get cold," Harry whispered.

"Wait, Harry's turning into a Frost Giant? How?" Ron questioned looking at Harry in concern. Harry supposed it was better than fear, and Ron running out on him again.

"I don't know but we'll figure this out Harry," Hermione moved to touch his shoulder but stopped at the last moment. "I've read that touching the skin of a Jotun can cause instant frostbite so until this wears off we should be careful about touching you. How long have you been like this? Has it only happened in the presence of cold stimuli?"

"Er, yes to the cold question. And I've been stuck like this for at least a half hour since getting out of the water," replied Harry dutifully.

"Right," Hermione murmured and Harry could tell she was already sorting through all sorts of various texts that she wanted to look through.

"On the bright side I figured out the egg," Harry offered.

"What was it?" Ron questioned.

Harry told him about the riddle.

"I wonder what they'll take," Ron pondered.

Harry shrugged. The tournament was really the least of his concerns right now.

"Perhaps we should try a warming charm Harry and see if it that helps to return you to your normal appearance," Hermione speculated.

"Maybe, I suppose it couldn't hurt," Harry agreed. "Do you think I should send a letter to Sirius? He might know if there's Jotun blood or something in the family tree. I mean that would explain it all right? Some sort of latent inheritance?"

"I suppose he might know something. But I don't think it would possible to have Jotun blood in your family line considering touching a Frost Giant's skin can be deadly to a human," Hermione pointed out before completing a warming charm on him.

Harry conceded her point. The warming charm on the other hand was surprisingly uncomfortable. It made his skin prickle and he wanted to get away from the heat of it. However, it seemed to do the trick and slowly, almost reluctantly, his skin began to return to its natural pale, creamy tone. He checked his appearance in the mirror and released a sigh of relief to once more be himself again.

"It looks like we have some research to do," Harry sighed.

Ron and Hermione only nodded. The former looked morose at the prospect of studying while the latter looked all too eager to get started. As for Harry he just wished that his life would just be simple for once.

/

* * *

/

Loki's mind was whirling chaotic mass. He needed to get away and quickly to pull himself together. He fled the grounds of Hogwarts. He'd promised his son that he would stay and talk with him after the task. But after what he had witnessed he was unable to remain. He was too unnerved by what he seen.

Everything had been going so smoothly. Loki had been so amazed to be face to face with youngest child, to speak to him. It had been such a shock to see the baby he had rocked to sleep at night in the form of the young man before him. Harry looked so much like James that it hurt. Yet he could easily see himself in his son's features. Harry had grown up to be a beautiful boy, and Loki could not have been more thrilled to be reunited with him. It was a relief to have concrete proof standing right in front of him that his son was alive and well. There were so many things he wanted to talk to him about.

Loki had been nervous as he watched his son facing a dragon. The stunt seemed far too advanced for a boy of Harry's age. He'd just gotten his son back he didn't want to see him eviscerated by a fire-breathing beast. He had been ready to step in at the first signs of trouble. There was no way that he was going to allow harm to come to his child ever again. While he was watching the stunt he was also trying to concoct a plausible explanation for who he was, and how he was going to prove the truth to Harry. He knew he couldn't exactly just start off with: 'Hello, Harry I'm your mother. Oh, you thought your mother was dead and a woman, not so. I'm actually a god, and yes that was me that tried to enslave Midgard this past summer'. Yes, he could the conversation going over well.

Loki had been pleasantly surprised with the way that Harry had handled himself with the dragon. It was sensible and his skill on broom had obviously been inherited from James. He'd been so proud of his son's skills. When Harry's hands turned blue while using the ice spell Loki had been utterly stunned and terrified. He managed to pull himself together enough to cast an illusion so that no one else would see the changes that came over Harry. Once the task was completed Loki bolted. He knew that his son had inherited more of his immortal characteristics. Loki had never imagined that he would have so much of his Jotun blood to affect his outward appearance. He had made his son a monster, just like him, just like his other children. Loki wasn't sure if he was ready to face the consequences of that just yet. It killed him and filled with an insurmountable amount of guilt to have poisoned his son in such a manner. He cursed his Jotun blood.

He remembered how upsetting it had been for the births of his other children. Oh, he still loved them, monsters or not. He had just felt horribly guilty to have condemned his children to such a horrible life. He had believed himself to be cursed, and vowed not to have any more children. The discovery of his true parentage had made so much sense to him. It explained why he had always felt so different growing up, why Odin had treated him differently, and why all his children had been born monsters that had to be locked away. He had thought Harry had managed to escape that burden. Now he knew differently, and it crushed him. He had condemned Harry to life of misery just as surely as he had his other children. If Odin ever discovered that Harry was alive and just how much of Loki's Jotun blood Harry had he would banish him to Jotunheim. The other Frost Giants would surely kill the boy for being a runt just like they had tried to kill Loki.

Loki knew that Harry would need him now more than ever. The more he matured the more likely his heritage would come out. The Jotun blood would continue to make itself known, making him stronger, faster, and causing his human features to bleed away. Loki would need to be there to teach him how to cloak and hide himself. He wanted to be there for him for he knew exactly what it felt like to discover a hidden inheritance. But how could he possibly face his child now, knowing what fate he had doomed him to? He didn't want Harry to resent, or even hate him. It was bound to happen. How could he not hate him for giving him his cursed blood?

Loki found himself back at Godric's Hallow without even meaning to. He didn't think he would ever come back to the desolate house but right now he needed some comfort. He felt listless and didn't know where he should go from there. He found an old photograph of the three of them that had been left behind. They looked so happy. James so full of life. Harry smiling and so innocent. His own features were so full of love, and carefree joy he hadn't experienced except within these walls. He missed it. He would give anything to still be Lily Potter.

He tucked the picture in his pocket. He stood up and went to a cracked mirror. With minimal effort he cast an illusion of his old body. He carefully aged it a bit to match the years that had passed. He sighed and dropped the illusion. Turning away from the mirror he looked back over the dusty and broken home. This life was over. It was difficult for him to process due to the memories still feeling so recent. But he needed to move on. He was Loki, a Prince of Asgard, and a god amongst the pitiful mortal Midgardians. Once he had been Lily Potter and a part of him always would be but he couldn't return to that life. At least he had something to remember that life by. He had his son and right now his son needed him. If he had cursed his son it was only right that he be the one to fix it.

He swept from the old house and out into the street, determined to find a way to aid his son.

"Brother."

Loki turned slowly. He paused to see Thor standing there in full battle armor. He looked very angry.

"Thor," Loki replied evenly.

"You are coming home!" Thor shouted. "Before you can cause anymore damage to Midgard."

"Really?" Loki drawled preparing to teleport. He would need to go as far as possible to get Thor off his trail. It would delay his plans a bit but he couldn't take the risk of letting Thor and in turn Odin know his son had survived.

"Yes, father has told me of what happened. Of your dead child. I am so sorry, brother. Father is willing to forgive you for what has happened because he understands your grief. You just need to come home," Thor pleaded.

"No, I don't think I will. Asgard is not my home anymore," Loki hissed all his old anger at Thor and Odin flaring up. How easily they could dismiss his pain and suffering as something trivial. He hated them.

"You leave me with no choice then, Loki. If you will not come willingly then I will have to bring you myself. I will have to get in contact with my fellow Avengers as well," Thor said smugly.

"Let them come. None of you will catch me," he flashed Thor a bright grin and disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
